


Dark Thoughts

by SaltyWords (agent4hire22)



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Drabble [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fanart, Intentionally Ambiguous POV, M/M, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent4hire22/pseuds/SaltyWords
Summary: Sometimes it just feels like we're in the dark timeline...





	Dark Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry... My writer's block has been owning me. I've got pages of unpublishable blah story, but nothing good right now. Here's some drabble I managed to eek out with a sketch this weekend. I have my fingers crossed for more soon. Chuck almighty knows all I really want to do is finish a couple stories...

> And what if it’s only in my wildest dreams that we find each other? 
> 
> What if it's only those quiet moments when my eyes are closed, and the shadows are thick where I get to taste your skin? Experience your touch? Feel your heart as it slows beside me at night? What if every time I wake, that perpetual arms-length we stay apart grows wider, and I never get a chance to close the distance? What if, instead, the stars in our heaven fade, and the colors in our hearts grow gray, done with their waiting?
> 
> What if this is it? What if this is the closest we ever get to each other, this idea _of me and you_? This thin-skinned hope that claws at the inside of my chest and leaves scars behind where it cuts me open. What if this fear I have that you don’t feel the same is the one thing that always rules me? Controls me. Shackles me while it keeps my voice quiet and head down? My fingers, numb...
> 
> What if I’m the reason we’ve never been? 
> 
> _What if I’m the reason we’ll never be?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I’m [winchester-reload on tumblr](http://winchester-reload.tumblr.com/)!! It's my art and my fic <3 come say hi!


End file.
